


The Pros and Cons of Getting Hit by a Bludger

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, I don't know if anyone would look for this but I wrote it so might as well post it, No Spoilers, Other, Quidditch, Sport injury, gender neutral Mark, heights, nonbinary Mark, nonbinary Robin, technically a crossover maybe?, the romance is light and pre-relationship, there are few mentions of James but it's not worth tagging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Robin is the new seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Maybe signing up for this was a terrible idea... or maybe not.





	The Pros and Cons of Getting Hit by a Bludger

**Author's Note:**

> Lyn and Chrom are probably brunet, which is weird to think about, but yeah. Who even knows about Mark. Just picture what you want honestly. 
> 
> I didn't mean to actually write this fic, but I accidentally did, and since Mark doesn't have much canon personality, I winged it with their characterization. They turned into a really playful snarker, and I love how that played out with Lyn. They're practically an OC now. No apologies.

“Are you ready, Mark?” asked the 7th year Gryffindor captain. 

“I’m always ready. I know all your moves, Lyn,” retorted the Ravenclaw captain of the same year. 

“Oh, but it’s a new year. We have some new moves to show you.” 

“Good. This will be fun, then.” 

“Fun for _us_ , you mean.”

“Are you two finished?” asked the Hogwarts quidditch coach. 

“Yes, um--” stammered Lyn.

“Yes sir,” replied Mark.

“Yes sir,” Lyn echoed. 

Both teams were assembled in the middle of the field now. Though Lyn and Mark taunted each other, it was clear that they were truly friends, and even as Robin glanced between the members of the opposing house, the competitive, but good-natured atmosphere eased their nerves for their first game somewhat. 

The coach tossed the quaffle, and the game began. The chasers sprang into action at once, while the keepers raced to their goalposts. A second later, the bludgers were released, and the beaters did their best to follow the speedy, belligerent balls, ready to deflect them from their teammates. 

Meanwhile, Robin avoided all of that as they began scouring the vast quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor seeker did the same. James Potter--he had quite the reputation as a quidditch player. Robin, on the other hand, was just the new Ravenclaw seeker, and they partly had luck to thank for that. 

Robin was really only moderately athletic, and wouldn’t have the strength to make a beater, or the stamina to make a good chaser, but it just so happened that the seeker position had been open this year. They also hadn’t had much competition, as Ravenclaw had the lowest level of quidditch participation among the houses. Even among the Ravenclaws who did show up, half of them would divide their attention between the match and their books. Though Robin was normally a bookworm, they had set reading aside for quidditch. Part of the sport was physical strength, but there was also an element of skill, teamwork, and strategy, and that was what had intrigued Robin into studying it. Knowledge and a fair ability to fly a broom and cooperate with the team had been enough to earn them the spot. 

The game progressed, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ever stealing the lead from each other with quaffle shots. 

Then Robin saw it--the snitch, but it was some ways behind James, whom they were going to pass by in a moment. If they darted after it now, they would give away the snitch’s location, and James was closer. He would reach it first. Heart racing, Robin tried to conceal their reaction, keeping their eyes locked on the golden little sphere, but maintaining a steady speed until the other seeker glided over their head. Then they bolted. 

Robin was already halfway there, wind streaming into their face, by the time James caught on, but then the snitch made a swerve that favored him. Soon they were neck and neck, hands outstretched, with their goal just out of reach--

Then James made a sudden dive, and Robin took a second too long to figure out why. 

By the time they realized, it was too late--the bludger had already slammed into their side. Robin screamed from the pain and shock as they spun, losing control, slipping off their broom. For a moment, they were terrified of falling and dying, but then remembered that there was a spell to slow falls, which the coach or a teacher would certainly use if necessary. Still, the thought of completely losing their hold was unsettling, enough so that Robin fought their blurring senses and weakening muscles to cling on, but it wasn’t enough.

Robin hardly had time to feel the sensation of falling before something--someone--caught them. It sent another jolt of pain through their side, but overall, they were grateful for it. 

“Robin?” asked a voice they knew--Mark. There was no longer wind whistling in their ears. They must’ve passed out for a moment while landing, but they still didn’t feel the ground. 

“Yeah?” Were their eyes open? Robin was trying to open them, but still couldn’t see the captain. There was an awful ache where the bludger had struck.

“They’re waking up,” Mark concluded. “Thanks for helping them. I can take it from here.” 

“I’ve already got them. I might as well carry them to the hospital wing. It’ll be easier for me,” replied someone Robin didn’t recognize. The voice came from just above their head. 

“Ah, yes, of course. It’ll be easier for this _tough guy_ here, assuming I couldn’t simply cast a levitation charm, if Robin isn’t walking on their own in a minute. But Gryffindors--always having to swoop in like knights in shining armor,” Mark teased. “Carry on.” 

“Ravenclaws, always thinking you’re so clever with your smartass comebacks,” Lyn retorted. 

"What of it?"

“You could be humble for five minutes after defeat.” 

“Perhaps I’ll be humble if Gryffindor takes the cup.” 

“I'm going to hold you to that when we do.”

“Well, I’ll be off then,” said the boy holding Robin. 

The banter of Lyn and Mark soon faded, and Robin’s vision cleared. They were on the training grounds, somewhere between the quidditch pitch and the castle. They recognized the face above them from spectating every match last year. ”Chrom.” He was one of the Gryffindor beaters, 5th year, like Robin. He was quite good at his role, and evidently a kind person, based on today’s events as well as other little things Robin had observed from afar. They’d never had a good chance to speak with him though. 

He glanced down and met Robin’s now focused eyes and smiled. “Hey. Robin, right?” 

“Um…” Was that they’re name? Yes, it sounded right. “Yeah.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Robin was suddenly struck with the full awareness that this boy had caught them, even though he should have known it wasn't necessary, and was currently carrying them--in his arms. They could feel his heartbeat--quick, probably still calming down after the game--and some of the sweat in Robin’s uniform probably wasn't their own. It was too much. “You can put me down now.”

“You're sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Chrom carefully set Robin on their feet, barely triggering any discomfort that wasn't already there. “How does that feel?” 

“Alright I think.” 

“Good. Maybe I should still come with you, in case.” 

Robin nodded and started walking, careful not to bend their torso in any way. “So, thanks for catching me,” they said, trying to sound casual about it. 

“Don't thank me. I'm the one who sent that bludger your way.”

“Oh.” 

“I suppose this is my way of apologizing.” 

Robin wanted to be irritated with him, but it was a legal move, and though they had began questioning it, they had made the decision to sign up for this. “It's all part of the game though.”

“That’s true, but that must have been a rough first game for you. I’m responsible for your first quidditch injury.” 

The sincerity on his face mentled away any lingering resentment Robin might have had. “Yeah, first game, and I've already managed to get knocked out,” they sighed. 

“You did well though,” Chrom assured. 

Robin looked at him doubtfully. 

“You know you got knocked out because you were a threat? You almost had the snitch. There's a good chance you would have won the game for Ravenclaw if I hadn't interfered. Your reflexes will get better though with practice, trust me. You're going to catch a snitch soon enough.”

Robin paused for a moment, unable to walk, bear the pain, and absorb this little speech all at once. 

“Robin, are you alright?” Chrom turned around and asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” They continued with a bit of a new energy in their cautious pace. They were were only steps away from the castle now. Maybe Chrom was right. There was only one way to find out. It was too soon to give up. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

Perhaps this had been the right choice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a place to put this, but if anyone's curious, I imagined Mark as the keeper and Lyn as a chaser.


End file.
